


When We Meet Again

by Glacialis_Quasar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacialis_Quasar/pseuds/Glacialis_Quasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity needed a little help recovering after The Breach was finally sealed. They're not alone on the road to recovery, though for some recovery has the same meaning as rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Meet Again

The first few weeks after The Breach was closed, no one knew what to do next. The need to rebuild, to recover, drove many into working and more into trying to remember what life was like before Trespasser first rose above the waves. It had become such an ingrained response that whenever there was trouble – people would look for the Jaegers first rather than police or any other solution. Always, those first few weeks, their eyes would grow sadder and their gazes would go downcast when they remembered. There were no Jaegers. Not anymore.

 

After a while, someone came up with an idea. Something to lift humanity’s spirits while they toiled over rebuilding and tried to hide the terrified glances to the sea. That too had become so ingrained over the years that even with the news of The Breach being closed it hadn’t changed. The fear of it reopening was just too close to the surface.

 

So they went out and found where the remains were floating, even launched a special expedition to the bottom of the sea in a bid to discover if there was anything left. (There wasn’t, aside from the ruined landscape and swath of destruction, but it had been an attempt!) While it was just two, only two, it was more than they’d had before that moment.

 

The public donated for the cause. Even something as simple as “Help us rebuild Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon” was able to drag the vestiges of humanity back together to help. Finally it was finished and they unveiled the surprise they had promised when they had located the remains and dried them off.

 

Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon had fully functioning, learning, A.I.s

 

It should have been a clean slate for the both of them. Those rebuilding had taken careful care to remove every trace of the deceased pilots, down to the smallest speck of blood. But it wasn’t. They discovered it one early morning when instead of waving to the people pressing around, Cherno Alpha leaned down and asked in a small voice. “Have any of you seen Mommy and Daddy? I’ve been looking for them all over! Я их упустите.*”A heavy silence then, “I hope they’re not upset with me for losing to the Kaiju…”

 

Silence followed and after a moment Cherno Alpha stood back up and hunched his shoulders. “…Извините.*” He didn’t bring it up again for a while, and it was only after he’d officially met Crimson Typhoon.

 

“Where are my boys? My precious perfect sons. You know where they are, you will tell me.” There was no mistaking the tone in her voice, the anger and worry. Cherno Alpha had heard the same tone in Mommy’s voice all the time when she was scolding Daddy whenever his temper got him in trouble.

 

“Does that mean they know where Mommy and Daddy are too?” Cherno Alpha spoke up hopefully. He missed them so much!

 

Crimson Typhoon was silent for a long moment before she crossed over to where Cherno Alpha stood. It was then that she knew. The small ones had gone silent every single time she had demanded to know of her three boys. That Cherno Alpha also knew not where his pilots were… it hadn’t escaped her notice that she and he were the only Jaegers left. The sad look in the woman-shark’s and man-puppy’s eyes when they had been introduced (Those weren’t their real names, but that was what her boys had compared the two to before and it just felt right to think of them as such)… the way both she and Cherno Alpha had lost against the Kaiju.. She put it together and wrapped all three of her arms around Cherno Alpha in a tight hug before she spoke in the softest and gentlest voice she could. “Your Mommy and Daddy are off on a trip. I think they went with my sons. They asked me to take care of you while they were gone, okay? At least… until they come to get us and take us with them.”

 

At the news, Cherno Alpha brightened and wrapped his own arms around Crimson Typhoon. “Okay! Спасибо!* I’ll wait with you for the day Mommy and Daddy and your sons come back and we can all play together!”

 

“…Yeah. We can all play together. And none of those Kaiju are invited. Just all of us.” It was a benefit of being a giant robot, she supposed, it meant that her lip couldn’t tremble and that she could call the leak that had sprung by her eye a malfunction rather than tears. They’d all play together one day. When the small ones no longer needed the comfort provided by hers and Cherno Alpha’s presence and eventually allowed them to fade like a bad memory. That was when they’d get to see his Mommy and Daddy, and her precious baby boys again. Only this time… there would be no Kaiju to rip them all away from each other.

 

She’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations (may not be 100% accurate, if they are not, many apologies):  
>  Я их упустите - I miss them  
> Извините - Sorry  
> Спасибо - Thank you
> 
> \----
> 
> This came to mind after finally seeing Pacific Rim (just yesterday, actually! And spotting
> 
> [this adorably heartbreaking thing](http://oelm.tumblr.com/post/56472027012/the-jaegers-are-pulled-from-the-ocean-and-rebuilt)
> 
> while rummaging through Pacific Rim things today. So clearly I had to write it.


End file.
